interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
EL
=El Salvador= * sub n pr * el ???? * pt: pron ele * en: pron 1. he; 2. (after prep ) him ( * ille ) =elaborar= * v * elaborar ???? * pt: v elaborar * en: v to elaborate * ◊ elaboration =elaboration= * sub * elaboration ???? * pt: n elaboração * en: n elaboration =Elam= * sub n pr =elamic= * adj =elamita= * sub =elan= * sub =elastic= * adj * elastic ???? * pt: adj elástico/a * en: adj elastic * ◊ elasticitate; elastico =elasticitate= * sub * elasticitate ???? * pt: n elasticidade * en: n elasticity =elastico= * sub * elastico ???? * pt: n elástico * en: n elastic, elastic band, etc. =elastina= * sub =elastina= * sub =elastomero= * sub =elastometria= * sub =elastometric= * adj =elastometro= * sub =elaterio= * sub =elaterite= * sub =elatina= * sub =elatinaceas= * sub pl =eldorado= * sub =eleagnaceas= * sub pl =eleagno= * sub =eleatic= * adj * elect- ???? * en: see eliger =electe= * adj * electe ???? * pt: adj Teol. eleito/a * en: adj Theol. elect election ???? * pt: n eleição * en: n election (1. choice; 2. “election by vote”); vaso de election Theol. chosen vessel =election= * sub =elective= * adj * elective ???? * pt: adj electivo/a * en: adj elective (1. as in “elective office”; 2. having a power of choice); affinitate elective Chem. elective affinity =electivitate= * sub * electivitate ???? * pt: n electividade * en: n electiveness =electo= * sub * electo ???? * pt: n eleito * en: n (one of the) elect =elector= * sub * elector ???? * pt: n eleitor * en: n elector, voter =electoral= * adj * electoral ???? * pt: adj eleitoral * en: adj electoral =electoralismo= * sub =electorato= * sub * electorato ???? * pt: n eleitorado * en: n I. electorate (1. rank of an elector of the Holy Roman Empire; 2. territory under the rule of an elector of the Holy Roman Empire); II. franchise ( * right to vote) * electr- ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds electr-, electro- * ◊ electron; electric; electrificar-electrification; electrisar-electrisation; electrochimia etc.; electrolyse etc.; electrolytic etc.; electrocutar etc.; electrodo etc. =electret= * sub =electric= * adj * electric ???? * pt: adj eléctrico/a * en: adj electric, electrical * ◊ electricista; electricitate; dynamoelectric etc. =electricista= * sub * electricista ???? * pt: n electricista * en: n electrician =electricitate= * sub * electricitate ???? * pt: n electricidade * en: n electricity =electrificar= * v * electrificar ???? * pt: v electrificar * en: v to electrify (to equip for the use of electricity) =electrification= * sub * electrification ???? * pt: n electrificação * en: n electrification ( * process of equipping for the use of electricity) =electrisabile= * adj =electrisar= * v * electrisar ???? * pt: v electrizar * en: v to electrify ( * to charge with electricity) =electrisation= * sub * electrisation ???? * pt: n electrificação * en: n electrification ( * charging with electricity) =electroacustic= * adj =electroacustica= * sub =electroanalyse (-ysis)= * sub =electrobiologia= * sub =electrobiologic= * adj =electrocardiogramma= * sub * electrocardiogramma ???? * pt: n electrocardiograma =electrocardiographia= * sub =electrocardiographic= * adj =electrocardiographo= * sub =electrocauterio= * sub =electrochimia= * sub * electrochimia (-ía) ???? * pt: n electroquímica * en: n electrochemistry * ◊ electrochimista; eIectrochimic =electrochimic= * adj * electrochimic ???? * pt: adj electroquímico * en: adj electrochemical =electrochimista= * sub * electrochimista ???? * en: n electrochemist =electrochoc {sjok}= * sub =electrocinetic= * adj =electrocinetica= * sub =electrocoagulation= * sub =electroconvulsion= * sub =electroconvulsive= * adj =electrocutar= * v * electrocutar ???? * pt: v electrocutar * en: v to electrocute =electrocution= * sub * electrocution ???? * pt: n electrocussão * en: n electrocution =electrodiagnose (-osis)= * sub =electrodiagnostica= * sub =electrodialyse (-ysis)= * sub =electrodialytic= * adj =electrodo= * sub * electrodo (-léc-) ???? * pt: n eléctrodo * en: n electrode =electrodomestic= * adj =electrodynamic= * adj =electrodynamica= * sub * electrodynamica ???? * pt: n electrodinâmica * en: n electrodynamics =electrodynamometro= * sub =electroencephalogramma= * sub * electroencephalogramma ???? * pt: n electroencefalograma =electroencephalographia= * sub =electroencephalographic= * adj =electroencephalographo= * sub =electrogene= * adj =electrographic= * adj =electrographo= * sub =electrohydraulic= * adj =electrologia= * sub =electrologic= * adj =electrologo= * sub =electroluminescentia= * sub =electrolysabile= * adj =electrolysar= * v * electrolysar ???? * pt: v electrolisar * en: v to electrolyze =electrolysation= * sub * electrolysation ???? * pt: n electrolisação * en: n electrolyzation =electrolysator= * sub * electrolyse (-ólise) ???? * pt: n electrolise * en: n electrolysis * ◊ electrolysar-electrolysation =electrolyse (-ysis)= * sub =electrolytic= * adj * electrolytic ???? * pt: adj electrolítico/a * en: adj electrolytic =electrolyto= * sub * electrolyto (-ó-) ???? * pt: n electrólito * en: n electrolyte * ◊ electrolytic =electromagnete= * sub * electromagnete ???? * pt: n electromagnete * en: n electromagnet * ◊ electromagnetismo; electromagnetic =electromagnetic= * adj * electromagnetic ???? * pt: adj electromagnético/a * en: adj electromagnetic =electromagnetismo= * sub * electromagnetismo ???? * pt: n electromagnetismo * en: n electromagnetism =electromechanic= * adj =electromechanica= * sub =electrometallurgia= * sub =electrometallurgic= * adj =electrometallurgista= * sub =electrometria= * sub * electrometria (-ía) ???? * pt: n electrometria * en: n electrometry =electrometric= * adj * electrometric ???? * pt: adj electrometrico/a * en: adj electrometric =electrometro= * sub * electrometro (-ó-) ???? * pt: n electrómetro * en: n electrometer * ◊ electrometria; electrometric =electromotor= * sub * electromotor ???? * pt: n electromotor * en: n electromotor ( * machine that produces an electric current) =electromyogramma= * sub =electromyographia= * sub =electromyographic= * adj =electromyographo= * sub =electron= * sub * electron ???? * pt: n Fis. eléctron, electrão * en: n Phys. electron; electron de alte velocitate Phys. highspeed electron * ◊ electronic; electronica; cyclotron etc.; magnetron, etc. =electronarcose (-osis)= * sub =electronegative= * adj =electronic= * adj * electronic ???? * pt: adj electrónico/a * en: adj electronic =electronica= * sub * electronica ???? * pt: n electrónica * en: n electronics =electronuclear= * adj =electronvolt= * sub =electro-optic= * adj =electro-optica= * sub =electro-osmose (-osis)= * sub =electro-osmotic= * adj =electrophile= * adj =electrophore= * adj =electrophorese (-esis)= * sub =electrophoretic= * adj =electrophoro= * sub =electrophysiologia= * sub =electrophysiologic= * adj =electropneumatic= * adj =electropositive= * adj =electropumpa= * sub =electropunctura= * sub =electroradiologia= * sub =electroradiologista= * sub =electroretinogramma= * sub =electroscopia= * sub * electroscopia (-ía) ???? * pt: n electroscopia * en: n electroscopy =electroscopic= * adj * electroscopic ???? * pt: adj electroscopico/a * en: adj electroscopic =electroscopio= * sub * electroscopio ???? * pt: n electroscópio * en: n electroscope * ◊ electroscopia; electroscopic =electrostatic= * adj * electrostatic ???? * pt: adj electrostático/a * en: adj electrostatic =electrostatica= * sub * electrostatica ???? * pt: n electrostática * en: n electrostatics =electrostriction= * sub =electrotechnic= * adj =electrotechnica= * sub * electrotechnica ???? * pt: n electrotécnica =electrotechnico= * sub * electrotherapeutic ???? * pt: adj electroterapeutico/a =electrotherapeutica= * sub * electrotherapeutica (-péu-) ???? * pt: n electroterapeutica * en: n electrotherapeutics =electrotherapia= * sub * electrotherapia (-ía) ???? * pt: n electroterapia * en: n electrotherapy, electrotherapeutics * electrotypia (-ía) ???? * pt: n electrotipia * en: n electrotypy, electrotyping =electrothermia= * sub =electrothermic= * adj =electrotypia= * sub =electrotypic= * adj =electrotypo= * sub * electrotypo (-ó) ???? * en: n Print. electrotype * ◊ electrotypia =electrovalentia= * sub =electuario= * sub =eleemosyna= * sub * eleemosyna (-mó-) ???? * pt: n esmola * en: n alms * ◊ eleemosynari =eleemosynari= * adj * eleemosynari ???? * pt: adj esmoleiro/a, caridoso/a * en: adj eleemosynary, charitable =elegante= * adj * elegante ???? * pt: adj elegante * en: adj elegant * ◊ elegantia; inelegante-inelegantia =elegantia= * sub * elegantia ???? * pt: n elegância * en: n elegance =elegia= * sub * elegia (-ía) ???? * pt: n elegia * en: n elegy * ◊ elegiac =elegiac= * adj * elegiac (-íac) ???? * pt: adj elegiaco/a * en: adj elegiac (l. Pros.; 2. mournful, melancholy) =elegiaco= * sub =elemental= * adj * elemental ???? * pt: adj elemental * en: adj elemental =elementari= * adj * elementari ???? * pt: adj elementar * en: adj elementary (1. pertaining to an element; 2. pertaining to the first principles of an art, a science, etc.) =elementaritate= * sub =elemento= * sub * elemento ???? * pt: n elemento; elementos elementos * en: n element (1. "an element in nature"; 2. a component part); le quatro elementos the four elements; in su elemento In one's element; elementos elements ( * first principles of an art, a science, etc.) * ◊ elemental; elementari =elephante= * sub * elephante ???? * pt: n elefante; elephante de mar elefante do mar, elefante marinho * en: n elephant; elephante de mar sea elephant, elephant seal * ◊ elephantiasis; elephantin-chryselephantin etc. =elephantiasis= * sub * elephantiasis (-íasis) ???? * pt: n Patol. elefantiase * en: n Pathol. elephantiasis =elephantin= * adj * elephantin ???? * pt: adj elefantino/a * en: adj elephantine =eleusin= * adj =elevamento= * sub * elevamento ???? * pt: n criação =elevar= * v * elevar ???? * pt: v 1. elevar; 2. criar * en: v I. to elevate (1. to raise, lift up; 2. to raise in rank or station); II. to raise (as in “to raise horses”); elevar se to rise (up) (as in “a mountain or tree rises up”); elevar un numero al quadrato to square a number * ◊ elevation; elevator; elevatori; elevate =elevate= * adj * elevate ???? * pt: adj 1. elevado/a; 2. criado/a * en: 1. pp of elevar ; * 2. adj high, lofty =elevation= * sub * elevation ???? * pt: n elevação * en: n elevation (1. act of elevating, raising; 2. high ground, raised place; 3. as in “elevation of style”; 4. Astron.; 5. Arith.); elevation del hostia Eccl. elevation of the Host =elevator= * sub * elevator ???? * en: n 1. elevator ( * one who or that which elevates); 2. Anat. levator * elevator, ascensor ???? * pt: n elevador, ascensor =elevatori= * adj * elevatori ???? * pt: adj elevador * en: adj elevatory =elf= * sub * elf A ???? * pt: n elf A * en: n elf =Elia= * sub n pr * Elia (-ía) ???? * pt: npr Bíblia Elias * en: npr Bib. Elijah, Elias =elider= * v * elider -lid-/-lis- ???? * pt: v elidir * en: v to elide * ◊ elision =eliger= * v * eliger -lig-/-lect- ???? * pt: v eleger * en: v to elect (1. to choose; 2. “to elect by voting”); eliger domicilio Law to elect domicile * ◊ eligibile-eligibilitate, ineligibile-ineligibilitate; election; elective-electivitate; elector-electorato, electoral; electe-electo; reeliger-reeligibile, reelection =eligibile= * adj * eligibile ???? * pt: adj elegível * en: adj eligible ( * fit to be chosen or elected) =eligibilitate= * sub * eligibilitate ???? * pt: n elegibilidade * en: n eligibility =eligito= * sub =eliminar= * v * eliminar ???? * pt: v eliminar * en: v to eliminate * ◊ elimination; eliminator; eliminatori =elimination= * sub * elimination ???? * pt: n eliminação * en: n elimination =eliminator= * sub * eliminator ???? * pt: n eliminador * en: n eliminator =eliminatori= * adj * eliminatori ???? * pt: adj eliminador * en: adj eliminatory * eliminatoria ???? * pt: n eliminatória * elis- ???? * en: see elider =Elisabeth= * sub n pr * Elisabeth (-bét) ???? * pt: nprf Elisabete * en: nprf Elizabeth * ◊ elisabethan =elisabethan= * adj * elisabethan ???? * pt: adj elisabetiano/a * en: adj Elizabethan =elision= * sub * elision ???? * pt: n elisão * en: n elision =elitari= * adj =élite= * sub * élite F ???? * pt: n élite F * en: n elite =elitismo= * sub =elitista= * adj =elixir= * sub * elixir ???? * pt: n elixir * en: n elixir; elixir de longe vita elixir of life * ella ???? * pt: pron pess ela * en: pron pers 1. she; 2. her (as in “of her,” “with her”) ( * illa ) =ellipse (-ipsis)= * sub * ellipse ???? * pt: n 1. Mat. elipse; 2. Gram. elipse * en: n 1. Math. ellipse; 2. Gram. ellipsis * ◊ ellipsoide =ellipsographo= * sub =ellipsoidal= * adj =ellipsoide= * adj =ellipsoide= * sub * ellipsoide¹ ???? * pt: adj elipsóide * en: adj ellipsoid, ellipsoidal * ellipsoide² ???? * pt: n Geom. elipsóide * en: n Geom. ellipsoid =ellipsometro= * sub =elliptic= * adj * elliptic ???? * pt: adj elíptico/a (1. Mat.; * 2. Gram.) * en: adj elliptic, elliptical (1. Math.; 2. Gram.) =ellipticitate= * sub =Elmo= * sub n pr * elocut- ???? * en: see eloquer =elocution= * sub * elocution ???? * pt: n elocução * en: n elocution =elodea= * sub * elogiar ???? * pt: v elogiar * en: see elogisar =elogio= * sub * elogio ???? * pt: n elogio * en: n eulogy; facer le elogio de un persona to sing someone’s praises, eulogize someone * ◊ elogista-elogistic; elogiose; elogisar =elogiose= * adj * elogiose ???? * pt: adj elogioso/a * en: adj eulogistic =elogisar= * v * elogisar ???? * pt: (compare: elogiar) * en: v to eulogize =elogista= * sub * elogista ???? * pt: n elogista * en: n eulogist =elogistic= * adj * elogistic ???? * en: adj eulogistic =Elohim= * sub n pr =Elohista= * sub n pr =elongar= * v * elongar ???? * en: v to elongate * ◊ elongation =elongate= * adj =elongation= * sub * elongation ???? * en: n elongation (1. act of elongating; 2. Astron.; 3. Med. partial dislocation of a joint due to violent stretching) =eloquente= * adj * eloquente ???? * pt: adj eloquente * en: adj eloquent * eloquentemente ???? * pt: adv eloquentemente =eloquentia= * sub * eloquentia ???? * pt: n eloquência * en: n eloquence =eloquer= * v * eloquer -loqu-/-locut- ???? * en: v to declaim, speak rhetorically * ◊ eloquente-eloquentia; elocution =elucidar= * v * elucidar ???? * pt: v elucidar * en: v to elucidate * ◊ elucidation =elucidation= * sub * elucidation ???? * pt: n elucidação * en: n elucidation =elucidative= * adj =elucidator= * sub =eluctabile= * adj * eluctabile ???? * en: adj avoidable =eluctar= * v * eluctar ???? * en: v to struggle out of (a difficulty, etc.) * ◊ eluctabile-ineluctabile =elucubrar= * adj =elucubration= * sub =eluder= * v * eluder -lud-/-lus- ???? * pt: v eludir * en: v to elude ( * to avoid or escape by dexterity) * ◊ eludibile; elusion; elusive =eludibile= * adj * eludibile ???? * en: adj eludible, evadable =eluer= * v * elus- ???? * en: see eluder =elusion= * sub * elusion ???? * pt: n elusão * en: n elusion =elusive= * adj * elusive ???? * pt: adj elusivo/a * en: adj elusive =elution= * sub =eluvial= * adj =eluvio= * sub =elymo= * sub =elysia= * sub =elysie= * adj * elysie ???? * en: adj Elysian * ◊ elysio =elysio= * sub * elysio ???? * en: n Elysium =elytro= * sub =elzevir= * sub =elzevirian= * adj